


you never have been tempted

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey hasn't prayed since his mother died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you never have been tempted

Harvey hasn't prayed since his mother died. They put her in the ground and they all said the words and Harvey hasn't prayed since then, but when Bruce smiles at him outside of History, looks at him like - like a thing to _worship_ \- he has to.

He gets down on his knees, on the hardwood floor of their tiny dorm and he holds the crucifix around his neck and he tries not to think about all the other things he could be doing on his knees, all the other things he could be doing for _Bruce_.

_hail mary, full of grace…_

His mother taught him this prayer before she taught him the alphabet and Harvey used to hear it in his sleep when he'd done something bad. He'd hear it when he got in fights at school, when -

When she died, he promised he'd be good. And he was. He has been. But Bruce -

The cross digs into his palm and he prays faster, louder, eyes wide open because if he shuts them he'll see too much of what he _wants._

Bruce never makes his bed; his desk is always chaos; he's rich and lazy and Harvey never wanted to like him, much less -

"Harv," he hears, and when he looks up Bruce is standing there, walking towards him from the door, tie undone and his face pink from the autumn wind. He has what his mother would call _good bone structure_ \- he's what his father would sneeringly call a _pretty boy_. He -

He gets down on his knees in front of Harvey, takes the cross out of Harvey's hand and sets it back against his chest, keeping his palm there.

When Harvey looks at Bruce, this time, he forgets all about God.


End file.
